Perfect Prom
by Supergirl492
Summary: How the Smallville prom SHOULD have gone :p Just another REALLY short Clark story.


Clark sat drinking some Prom punch. He had just stopped his best friend from burning down the entire school. Of course, it hadn't really been Chloe, rather it was Chloe possessed by a spirit with a little too much "school" spirit. Now that he had that all settled he was left to think about Lana. It made him sad that she wasn't here at Prom with him. He had imagined this night before and it always included him swirling around the dance floor with the beautiful brunette in his arms. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Lois," he said. "Smallville, are you really going to spend this night moping around?" she asked. Clark sighed and looked away. "What exactly do you suggest I do?" he asked. She came and sat down next to him. "I don't know. Maybe dance," she said. Clark shook his head. "Lois, I seriously doubt that you want to dance with me," he said. Lois rolled her eyes. "Not with me you idiot," she said. Clark looked at her. "Then with who?" he asked, but before he could say the words he saw her across the dance floor. She was laughing with a couple of the school reporters. The light reflected off her crown so that her whole face seemed to sparkle. "You and Chloe are going to be going your separate ways," Lois said softly. Clark didn't take his eyes away from his best friend. "We're not going to stop being friends, Lois," he said, but something in him told him that he was losing her. "Maybe tonight you need to prove that," Lois said. Clark looked at Chloe's cousin. She smiled at him and then stood up. "Good luck Clark," she said.

Clark looked towards the stage and noticed that the band was taking a break. "Perfect" he said. "What?" Lois asked. Clark stood up and smiled. "This should be a night to remember. It should be the perfect memory," he said with a chuckle. "Are you sure they didn't spike the punch there kido?" Lois asked. "Thanks Lois," Clark said and then headed towards the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe didn't hear the music switch from live to CD's. She was too busy thanking people each time they congratulated her on her title of Prom Queen. A couple of the reporters from the Torch had stopped her, quickly interviewing her, ready to have a special edition printed for the following Monday. When they walked away, Chloe searched the crowd for her best friend. He shouldn't have been hard to find considering his height exceeded most of the basketball team but she couldn't seem to place him in the crowded gym.

Her heart jumped when she heard the songs change to the familiar tune. "Perfect Memory" by Remy Zero sang through the speakers. Chloe didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "Of course. This song comes on and Clark is no where to be found," she said aloud. "What was that?" a deep voice said. Chloe spun around. "Oh…nothing," she said to Clark. "I uh…I was just saying how much I love this song," she said. Clark nodded. "It always has been one of your favorites," he said. She nodded. "Yeah." He smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear. "That's why I requested it," he said, then stood up straight and winked. "You're not gonna run out on me are you?" she asked. Clark smiled guiltily. "I don't plan on it," he said. He offered his hand. Chloe took a hold of it and Clark lead her onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her back and she placed hers around his shoulders. "Can you believe it's been four years since that Spring Formal?" he asked. Chloe grinned. "No Clark, it's been a fast four years," she said. "We've certainly had our ups and downs since then," he said. Chloe could see the guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I've never been too understanding. You have always been there for me and I will always love you for that," he said. Chloe smiled. "It's ok Clark. And you're welcome. I wouldn't change anything if I could," she said.

Clark looked into her eyes. "I would," he said. Chloe tilted her head. "Yeah? What?" she said. He smiled. "Spring Formal. I would have ignored that stupid teacher who interrupted our dance," he said. "And not saved Lana?" Chloe asked. "No I would have still gone to save her, but I would have done this first," he said leaning in and kissing her lips tenderly. Chloe gave into the warm touch of his lips. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair. After a minute he pulled away. "I never got a chance to do that," he said. Chloe wasn't sure what to say. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Why the hell did you wait so long?" Chloe asked. Clark shrugged. "Don't I always?" he asked. Chloe giggled. "Yeah, I guess you do. But it was worth the wait," she said. Clark smiled "Good." Then he kissed her again.


End file.
